Strip Poker?
by Winddrag0n
Summary: Albel challenges an undefeated Fayt to a game of strip poker, but he has a few tricks up his sleeve. The result is pretty predictable. AlbelFayt, limey!


Alright, this is one of my two strip poker fics. It's twin is a DNAngel one, except the positions are (sort of) reversed. I know there are probobly eight million strip poker fics out there, but I honestly got this idea from KousukeAsazuki's yummy Spiral fic. Go read it, now.

Moving on... The DNAngel one was my original idea, but I realized it would work pretty well for Fayt and Albel as well. Oh, and for the sake of this fic, Albel's claw is simply armor. I totally made up how it's put together.

Once again, horrible formatting means a -- before every line that starts a new paragraph. Same with line breaks.

-----------

--"Hey, maggot. Lets play a little game."

--Fayt blinked. Why was Albel asking him to play a game? It was probably something like 'lets see how much blood you have' or 'lets see how good my aim is'. Fayt thought those would be the sort of games Albel would play.

--"I hear you're undefeated in strip poker, and I'm going to change that."

--Fayt had to laugh. "You want to play strip poker? Why?"

--Albel wanted to play it so he had a reasonable excuse to jump on Fayt, but he couldn't say that. "I already said you were undefeated, and I wanted to change that."

--Fayt _had_ never been beaten at strip poker, but that was because his pants had about eighty pieces. Everyone (except Nel, who had given him the pants in the first place and knew better than to play) had been beaten by Fayt. Except Albel, who had never expressed an interest until now. Everyone had warned Albel against it, but he (expectedly) hadn't listened. "Alright, lets play."

--They sat down, and Albel pulled out a pack of cards. Fayt dimly noticed they were purple and blue, instead of red and black. "As you know, shoes don't count, so take 'em off." Albel removed his metal shoes, which were actually three seperate parts. Fayt's were four parts each.

--Cliff, Nel, Peppita, Roger, Sophia, Maria, and even Mirage watched with interest. "This could be a fun game..." Nel commented.

--"Yeah," Cliff agreed. "Fayt's pants are complex, but Albel's armor is a lot more intricate than it looks." Everyone stared at him. "What! It's not like I'm staring at him every waking hour or anything!"

--"Actually," Mirage interjected, "it's just that we've never heard you use words that big before." Cliff glared at her.

--Heedless of their audience, Albel dealt out the first hand. _Hmmm, _Fayt thought to himself. _I've got three nines..._ He discarded, and got nothing helpful. When they revealed their hands, Fayt won, since all Albel had was a pair of twos. He grudgingly shucked off his shoulder armor on the arm that held his claw. Fayt started, now that he had a good look at Albel's claw: the top part had been hiding the fact that the entire thing was, in fact, made up of four large disks, five small cylinders, and the claw itself. _No matter,_ Fayt thought calmly. _There's no way he could beat me. _

--Albel smugly dealt another hand. He knew that Leingod was not expecting his claw to be made of ten different parts, and it put him at less of a disadvantage. Fayt's pants couldn't be more than ten parts for each leg, or else there was no way he would be able to get dressed so quickly in the morning. On top of that, unlike Albel's claw, when his pants were gone that was pretty much it. He actually _did_ have a shot at winning, if his luck held. He looked at his hand, noticing the straight. Fayt had a sad look on his face, and Albel mentally noted that Fayt couldn't bluff to save his life. The hands were shown, and Albel easily won.

--Fayt sighed. His own rule was that, to be fair, he always took off his shirt first. He unzipped the tank top and slipped out of it, not noticing the change in Albel's expression.

--Hand after hand went this way, and before long, Albel's claw was gone entirely (along with the other piece of shoulder armor). However, before this had happened, Fayt had managed to lose almost half of his pants. He was starting to get worried; what would he do if Albel actually _did_ win? The way he had been looking at him for a while now scared him a little bit. _Calm down, Fayt!_ he yelled at himself. _Albel's not gonna win! All he has on now is that tiny little shirt, and that skirt! He probobly doesn't even wear underwear! _Fayt was shocked. Why on earth had he thought _that?_ _Oh god, what am I thinking? What if I--_

--"I ASKED YOU IF YOU WANTED TO DISCARD ANYTHING, WORM!" Fayt was jolted out of his one-sided conversation. He hadn't even noticed that Albel had dealt again and had been asking him to discard for a few minutes. He hurridly shook his head 'no' without thinking. When he looked at his cards, he noticed he didn't even have anything.

--_Oops, _he thought sheepishly. _Oh well. _He lost the hand, and when he reached down to unbuckle the next part of his pants, he realized it wasn't there. _Huh... wait... #&$!_ Fayt swore mentally. He hadn't noticed that, while it _looked_ like he still had most of his pants on, there were only three pieces left, combined. They were just really big. _I'm gonna lose! _He pried off one of the remaining pieces, and Albel grinned.

--"Thought so," he said quietly. It looked like Fayt had shorts on one of his legs and pants on the other. Several more hands were played, until Albel was reduced to nothing but his sarong and Fayt was basically wearing shorts. Fayt prayed, and his wish was granted when he won the next time.

--"Looks like I won," Fayt smirked. Albel only smiled, and pulled down the sarong.

--Everyone was watching the game intently. Fayt had _never_ come this close to losing. However, when Albel pulled down the sarong, everyone gasped. There was nothing! "Albel's a _girl?_" Cliff gasped. Nel smacked him on the head.

--"No, you idiot. Do you really think girls have a bulge like that?" Everyone looked closer, and saw that Nel was right. "He's just wearing tight underwear that's the exact same color as his skin. Pretty sneaky..." Everyone nodded in agreement.

--Fayt looked at Albel, surprised. "You haven't won yet, Leingod." Albel was unbelievably smug as Fayt stared at him open-mouthed. He dealt the final hand, but Fayt was still stunned. So stunned that he accidentally discarded the wrong card.

--"Two pair," Albel stated, showing his hand.

--"Three of a kind," Fayt replied, relieved. Albel looked at his cards and raised an eyebrow.

--"Look again, fool."

--Fayt looked closer, and realized that he had discarded his third nine by mistake. All he had was a pair of nines. Albel had won. "I-I lost?" Fayt stuttered. He stared into space.

--"Need help with that?" Albel whispered in his ear. Fayt jumped; he hadn't noticed Albel moving up beside him.

--"No, that's-- ack!" Albel ignored Fayt and rolled on top of him.

--"I think you do," he whispered seductively. He ripped off what remained of Fayt's clothing before he could protest. "I really think you do."

--"Come on, lets give them some time alone," Nel commanded the crowd that had been watching the game. Everyone sighed and left, and Cliff looked particularly upset. She took one last look at a satisfied Albel and struggling Fayt before leaving as well. Fayt might be struggling now, but she knew what his true feelings were. Even if he didn't.

-------------------------

Um, I guess this is also an apology to all of the people who were dissapointed Albel never got into Fayt's pants in my other Star Ocean III fic? Sure. That works.


End file.
